Then Let Me Walk Away
by karrenia
Summary: Alfred faces a conflict of interest as to where his loyalties lie and where his heart should belong. Set during volume 4. The Serpent Mage.
1. Chapter 1

FIC (Then Let Me Walk Away) Death Gate Cycle for teinte Title: Then Let Me Walk Away Author: Karen Fandom: The Death Gate Cycle Character: Alfred Montbank Rating: General Disclaimer: Belongs to the original creators and authors of the series,

Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman; and none of the characters or settings are mine.

The story references events from the 4th book in the series, "The Serpent Mage'"

"Then Let Me Walk Away" by Karen

He should not be having these feelings because not only are they inappropriate for a man his age, they are also highly imprudent and impractical. Alfred Montbank has never fit in, never felt that he belonged. Even the time spent among the citizens of the Air world of Arianus where he served in the role of both mentor and servant of Prince Bane, was not entirely without mishaps and misunderstandings.

Alfred winces inwardly when he remembers that he has had a parting of the ways with his previous obligations and allegiances. He sloughed off his responsibilities to the prince by allowing the Patryn, Haplo,

to take the boy away. Alfred tries to console himself with the fact that there was little he could have done at the time, under the circumstances.

Alfred realizes that he has fallen into the habit of referring to the inhabitants of the Sundered Realms by the term that both Patryns and Sartans use, mensch, and he shudders.

He reaches down with one hand in an absent-minded gesture to rub the silky ears of his four-legged companion, Haplo's dog.

The dog has expressive, intelligent eyes and Alfred is more than a little worried about how Haplo ever allowed the animal to become separated from him or lost in the first place.

If his surmises about the animal are correct, than Haplo has lost more than a traveling companion and trusted friend, he may have lost a piece of himself.

If Alfred is confused about where his new allegiances lie, his hosts are even more worried. He should be happy, after years and years of searching in vain, Alfred has at last found his people, the Sartan.

He takes a good long look around at his beautiful surroundings. Here on the water world of Chelestra it is like he is just now discovering just what he's been missing all these years. It's beautiful.

Alfred realizes that he should be elated, excited even and with a deep sigh, a sigh that begins at the roots of his thinning, gray hair and travels all the way down to the soles of his ragged shoes, that he is not content, not excited, and most definitely not happy.

In fact he is restless and anxious, and he thinks he just might be in love with another man's wife.

The fact that the Sartan leader is none other than the man who led the Council of Elders to order the sundering of the old world, Samah,

is cause for worry. Samah has been kind, gracious, and expressed the understanding of a paternal leader for the wayward of a long-lost brother, but he is growing suspicious of Alfred.

Alfred wonders if it is a fault in himself; he's seen too much, been through too much to be a proper Sartan, to ever feel truly at home here. He is not happy, and that feeling is being communicated to and picked up by both of his companions, the dog and Samah's wife, Orla. Alfred has come to a decision; he is in love with her.

She is in love with him; that will complicate matters a great deal.


	2. On Sorrow and Silence

FIC (On Sorrow and Silence( Death Gate Cycle) for indelible fancy Title: On Sorrow and Silence Author: karen Fandom: The Death Gate Cycle Character: Orla Volume 4. The Serpent Mage Rating: general Recipient: written for indeliblefancy's multifandom 'unrequited love' request.  
Request Details: "here"

Disclaimer: The Death Gate Cycle is the creation of Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman, all mentioned or characters that appear here belong to them; they are not mine, and are only borrowed for the purposes of the story.

Day 26 of the June Challenge

"On Sorrow and Silence" by Karen

It has become a routine, one that is all too familiar and all too comfortable. It is like she is leading a double life, but after realizing that centuries had passed while she slept, frozen in a magical slumber.

While events and the world outside of the Sartan enclave of the Chalice have changed, not much among the Sartan community has changed. Orla wants to believe that is because of the fundamentally sound beliefs and principles that they have always believed in and held them together; so different from their counterparts, the Patryns, who live by no order, even their own.

She wants to believe that these uncomfortable feelings are due to the presence of a brother Sartan, the one who refuses to reveal his Sartan name and will only allow himself to be addressed by his mensch name, Alfred Montbank. At first Orla was confused and dismayed, troubled by the pain that she could see in both his eyes, and his lined-care-worn face. When she could no longer make her voice in the Sartan Council of Elders, and her husband, Samah, politely and formally excused her presence on the council, Orla had protested, but only enough not to the rock the bock. She is reminded of an old saying from the time before the Sundering: those who live in glass houses should not throw stones.

She glances around at her own orderly, well-kept and beautiful, the roses coming and the petals and stems neatly arranged, at the furniture of heavy oak wood, their placements all planned out, and smiles in fond irritation at both her current house guest and current duty, Alfred, just never seemed capable of entering a room, or another space without his over-sized wayward feet knocking into something. Alfred seemingly had a way of knocking into a glass vase here, a wooden statute there; his elbows sticking out in bony angles. The look on his long-jawed face both mortified and sad at the same time.

She steals a good long look at him, through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows of the living room where

Alfred sits on a concrete bench, the dog at his feet, stares up at the object of both their attentions.

She wants to help him, and she wonders if possibly, the feelings that she has for stem more from a caring, giving heart, attentions she would gladly give to her husband, Samah, if he cared to return the favor; instead she is focusing those feelings onto Alfred.

They are both old enough to know better, however, they are both old enough not to care. Orla returns her attention to her dusting and polishing of the heavy wood furniture, allowing a small, smile to slip out and curve her lips. She has come to a decision regarding Alfred Montbank, she is in love with him, and he is love with her. "So be it," she whispers. 


End file.
